In the dark, Wammy house thoughts
by GrapeWine7
Summary: Mello is annoyed, Matt is playing videogames...and then the lights go out.Rated to be safe.


The rain thundered heavily on the roof over the Whammy house. Mihael Keehl, or as he preferred to be called, Mello, snuggled closer to his stuffed bear. He hated these types of days. The cold, wet, dull days, which were only good when you had a cold or wanted to sleep a day away. He was bored, sitting in his damp room, and wished his roommate, Mail Jeevas, commonly known as Matt, would turn off that Kira-forsaken game and pay attenion to him. You see, Mello would never admit to it, but Matt was his best and only true friend here at the Whammy house, and sometimes, a little more. Mello had once, or twice, woken up in the middle of the night because of some awful night-terror and had been relaxed by Matt who sat him in his bed, kissed the top of his head and allowed him to cling to him like the bear he was holding at the moment. Mello felt his face heat up as the moments flashed back in his mind. He paused to see if Matt had noticed, but, alas, he was still connected to the game on the T.V. screen. "Whatcha playin, Matt-kun?" Mello asked.

"Astro-Mouse...Level 27 to be exact." Matt answered.

Mello got up off the low sitting mattress and walked over to Matt. He looked up at the screen as Matt, playing as Astro-Mouse, jumped up on to a platform and grabbed a large sum of cheese, then turned to run from a large cat with a space helmet on. He would never understand what made these games so entertaining to Matt, but then again, Matt would never understand Mello's affliction with chocolate. Mello smiled fondly at Matt and then spoke sweetly, "Matt-kun?"

Matt paused the game, "Yes Mello?"

"Is there any chocolate in this room?"

Matt smirked and met Mello's sparkling eyes, "Well...I think so..."

Suddenly the lights shut off, along with Matt's game. Mello clinged to Matt and Matt clinged back. "What just happened?" whispered Matt.

"I...I don't know...Oh Matty I'm scared." whimpered Mello.

Matt frowned and hugged him. Mello never let his soft side show to the other children in the house, only Matt. He felt luckly, because he really liked this side of him. More importantly, he liked Mello any way he was. Matt laughed as he remembered some of the times they had together. Mello looked up, atleast...Matt thought he did. He was frowning, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Us..."

Mello blushed vivdly, suddenly glad it was dark so that Matt couldn't see it. _Us? Just what does he mean by that? As friends? Or...maybe...no...Matt couldn't think..._Mello thought.

Matt smiled and looked down at his best friend. He turned red as Mello looked him straight in the eye, and he faced away, staring at the blank televison screen. _Do I...? No, Matt, you don't love him like that...atleast not in a romantic, oh-i-want-to-kiss-you way...or did he?_Matt looked back at Mello, who was burrowing his face into Matt's shoulder. "Uhm...Mello-kun?"

Mello looked up at Matt, _Did he say Mello-KUN? He never calls me that..._"Yuh..yes?"

"What would you do if I kissed..." he paused, perhaps trying to reword what he had already said.

"Kissed? Kissed who?" Mello asked quietly, hoping for a answer invovling him.

"Uhm...well...kissed you?" Matt said quickly, turning away from Mello, waiting to hear him yell.

"I..." Mello stammered, not expecting this.

_Crap, now Mello's gonna hate me and not want to be my friend anymore and I'll never have a..._

Matt's thoughts were broken as Mello's lips pressed into his own. Matt looked at Mello, shocked beyond reason, and kissed him back. They broke apart after what was only seconds but seemed like days and Mello looked at Matt blushing. "I...I always loved you Matt-kun..."

"I always have too, Mello-kun."

The lights flickered back on as they stood up. Matt walked over to the dresser on the far side of the room and pulled out a bar of milk chocolate.Eyes twinkling, he opened the chocolate and placed a piece of the bar in his mouth, so it stuck out half way. Mello gazed at him with wide eyes, "I didn't think you cared for chocolate, Matt-kun."

"I don't...but I do care for you." Matt smiled fondly as he planted a chocolate kiss on Mello, who seemed to light up. Half way through the kiss, the door opened, with Matt and Mello totally oblvious to the fact it was open. Near's mouth hit the floor, almost literally, because he tripped over Mello's discarded stuffed animal. "What exactly do you two think your doing?"

Mello broke apart from the kiss, "Oh. It's Near." Mello leaned forward to finish, but Matt stopped him.

"What do you mean by that?" Matt demaned.

"I was simply asking what you were doing." Near dully explained.

"Kissing, now go away Near. Isn't being in 1st enough? Or do you have to ruin the rest of my life as well?" Mello growled angrily.

"So you two are gay?" Near calmly asked.

"YES! WHAT ARE YOU, JEALOUS OR SOMETHING NEAR?"

"Now, now, Mello there is no reason to get worked up over a simple question."

"Matt and me were perfectly fine until you barged in and ruined..." Mello started.

"Well, I don't see why your getting upset about it, unless you really aren't willing to live up to being gay. Kiss Matt." Near interuppted.

"Why, is it because you get turned on by guys kissing or something? Pervert."

Matt looked over at Mello, "Just kiss me Mello, the chocolate is melting..."

"Oh so he added a little twist huh..."

"GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" shouted Mello.

Near paused before taking a step backwards. "Just kiss him and prove you aren't ashamed."

"FINE!"

Mello pressed even harder onto Matt, which suprised the reciever of the present kiss. Matt's eyes closed as he noticed Near leave, and he kissed Mello back. Breaking for air, Mello grunted angrily and huffed over to the bunkbeds. Mello slept on the top bed, while Matt, with his neat Mario and Peach sheets, slept bottom-bunk. Mello climbed into the Mario and Peach sheets and sighed. "Uhm...Mel? Thats sorta...my bed."

"I know."

"Then why are you...OH! Nevermind." said Matt, finally understanding. He climbed under the sheets himself and snuggled into Mello, who blushed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Goodnight, Mello-kun"

"I love you, Matty"


End file.
